


Family Day

by RussianWitch



Series: Kinktober2018 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: Day 22





	Family Day

**Author's Note:**

> not betaed
> 
> I may regret evertyhing

As grateful as Dean is for the film of moisture that's welled up obscuring the view of the bed, all it really means is that the sounds of his sire fucking his mate grow more distinct, sharper and louder in his ears.   
Benny howls, the sound cutting off as the omega runs out of air, the sound replaced by Dean’s _dad’s_ self-satisfied laughter as he screws his fat dick into Dean’s mate.

He jerks in his bonds, every last instinct Dean has, crying out for him to fight himself loose. He needs the interloper off his mate before they knot—but Benny has done an excellent job tying him down. _He had told Dean explicitly he'd been the one to do it_ while stuffing Dean's mouth with his slick soaked shorts and sticking another piece of tape across Dean's lips then lovingly stroking it smooth, so there is absolutely no way Dean will be able to do more than moan until his arms are released.

"Having fun, boy?" His father asks, "'cause your bitch sure is!" He tightens his grip on Benny's neck, forcing his head all the way down onto the mattress into the classic 'presenting' pose—the one Benny had never liked because it was degrading—pulling out completely with a squelch that makes Dean chub up because that sound means Benny is _dripping_ slick, probably soaking the bed.

"Don't you move now!" John growls slapping Benny's ass hard enough to leave a bright red handprint on the jiggling cheek while getting off the bed.

Dean squeezes his eyes shut, so he doesn't have to look at his dad naked and horny and gets backhanded for the effort.

"Eyes open, boy!" He shakes his head and gets slapped again, hard enough for his ears to ring. John will keep at it, Dean knows, glaring up at his father resentfully, pointedly not looking at the hard dick swaying inches from his face.

"None of that, son, I'm doing you a favor here!" His dad says, grabbing Dean by the hair and making him look down. "Showing you how to treat that big bitch of yours right—who knows, I might knock him up for you since you've not managed even that on your own."

Dean can smell him, the sour alpha musk mixed with the sweet omega slick smell.

"He really is a sweet fuck, all you have to do is grab his ass to get him dripping, but you know that already, don't ya, boy?"

Suddenly happy he's gagged Dean tries to keep his eyes unfocused ignoring his father as best he can.

Gagged, he can't tell his father Benny never liked to be fucked on all fours, and, in fact, preferred to be on top.

He doesn't expect John to take his dick in hand and slap his cheek with it, leaving a smear of slick on Dean's cheekbone.

"Like that?" John asks, "maybe I should let you clean us up," Dean tries not to remember the feeling of his dad's dick against his cheek, or to think of what 'cleaning up' might mean.

Rolling his eyes away, he sees Benny watching, still kneeling there with his ass in the air, his eyes glassy with lust, "or maybe he's not filthy enough for you yet?" John asks, "maybe you'll like licking him out more after I knot his sloppy ass and fill it up with my cume?"

Dean shudders and shakes his head.

"You can lie to yourself, boy," John growls, grabbing for Dean's crotch, "but you can't lie to me."

John rips the zipper and Dean sobs as air hits his hard dick.

"Yeah, you like that alright," John laughs, and for a second Dean afraid he's going to touch, but John wanders back to the bed to finger Benny's sloppy ass instead, coating his fingers with a thick layer of slick licking it off like he's tasting pie filling before slamming back in.

"Good bitch!" He praises kneading Benny's ass, "Really knows how to work that hole of his, bet he clamps down on a knot like a vice!" John turns back to Dean to say as Benny pushes back into his thrusts, "Gagging for a proper knot it seems!"

"Yesss!" Benny moans, words understandable for the first time, "knot me up, breed me, daddy!" His voice thick with want, slurring the words in his abandon, "knock me up!"

Dean has never heard these words, or the tone for that matter the low, fuck-drunk not-quite growl of want that grabs both him and his father by the balls from the look of it.

John curses, and from the way Benny claws at the bedding, Dean knows his dad's knot is swelling in his mate's body.

His knot locking in tight, John sits back, forcing Benny up and onto his knees, until the big omega is sitting on his knot sobbing and squirming.

Benny's fat little dick standing angry and red, unreachable with his arms forced behind his neck, his pecs and belly shaking with each sobbing breath—even with his dad's grinning face peeking out from behind Benny's shoulder, Dean has never seen anything prettier.

He sobs into his gag, almost physically feeling Benny's body tightening up around his swelling knot.

"Feels so gooooood," Benny moans, wiggling on the knot in his ass, waving his tiny dick in the air, "I'm going to come on ya daddy's knot, chéri!"

His knot hurting, nose clogged by snot and sight blurring Dean comes all over himself the sight of his mate coming on his dad's knot burned forever into his brain.


End file.
